Wanting His Attention
by RubyJeanLouise
Summary: Hermione has always admired her professor, but will her efforts catch his attention?  Smut, student / teacher, just a bit of fun for my first FanFic...
1. Chapter 1

As Snape looked out across his classroom he couldn't help but linger on the transformed Hermione Granger. He had always noticed the curves she had concealed behind robes and the creamy skin of her arms and slender legs. But today she was beyond concealment, the alabaster skin of her thighs prominent under her shortened school skirt, the pleats dancing across them as she had walked into his classroom. Now as she sat tending to her potion his gaze fell to the curve of her breasts and the trace of red lace that could be seen past her tie and shirt that was usually buttoned to her neck. What could have enticed such a display of flesh from the habitually straight-laced Granger? Snape could all but control his imagination from degrading the pretty little know it all. As he envisaged his fingers ghosting across her skin as she writhed beneath him, he felt his cock stiffen; brought back to the reality of his location and the students sat in front of him, he steadfastly refused to look her way again.

* * *

><p>Hermione tried to concentrate on the assignment set by Snape, but she couldn't shake the feeling of being watched. Stealing glances at her Professor she wondered her wardrobe had caught his attention. Her admiration and near obsession with the man had come to a stage that Hermione couldn't ignore. His broad shoulders defined arms and tapered fingers always playing a part in her fantasies. Even now she couldn't help but picture him leaning over her, the muscles in his arms taught as he mercilessly plunged his fingers deep inside of her. '<em>Stop it!<em>' She had to stop herself fantasising about him like that, the potion in front of her bubbling out of control a flush creeping across her chest from arousal and embarrassment at her lack of concentration.

* * *

><p>With his erection finally under control Snape forced himself to walk amongst his students periodically checking potions and scathingly pointing out errors. As he neared her, he couldn't help but drop his eyes to her chest, the flush across it peaking his interest. What could have possibly caused it, anxiety from her potion perhaps? Standing behind her he peered over her shoulder and felt her tense at his close proximity. Leaning closer he noticed her chest rise and fall as her breathing became more erratic. Abruptly standing, Snape could barley control the dirty thoughts flitting across his mind, picturing her reacting to him in such a way because of his actions. But alas such a reaction to his closeness to him could only be revulsion. Snape grew angry at the realisation and couldn't help but announce to the class "10 points from Gryffindor, Granger. Even Longbottom can seemingly keep his cauldron at the correct temperature." Sweeping back to his desk, ignoring the sniggering from the other students, he glared out across the classroom. Was he so repulsive that she couldn't stand to be so close to him? Catching her eye he could only sneer at her furrowed brow and clenched jaw, obviously stopping herself from speaking out against his victimisation.<p>

* * *

><p><em>How dare he?<em> Her potion was no worse than half the classes, and certainly better than most. What had she done to provoke such a reaction from him? Barely able to hold her tongue she stared at him in shock. God, if she could just see what a dick he was… Perhaps she would stop lusting after him. Determined to do so, she couldn't help but regret the effort she had put into catching his eye with her ridiculous short skirt and the numerous buttons she had failed to do up along her shirt. She had been a fool to think he could ever notice her in such a way. Half the school certainly had, but not him. As the lesson progressed Hermione increasingly felt foolish in her attire and ultimately cared less about the state of her potion. Snape's voice drifted across the classroom, "10 minutes left of class. You should be bottling up you're potions and clearing away". As she looked into her cauldron she knew this class would not end well. Admitting defeat she carefully poured her ruined potion into the bottles provided and made her way to the front of the class. Tugging at her skirt, wishing it would cover her thighs; she placed the potion in front of her Professor.

* * *

><p>Slowly raising his eyes up to the girl in front of him Snape could only offer her a look of disdain as she placed the obviously ruined potion in front of him. "Did you really think I would accept this to mark Granger? Detention tonight, for wasting my time and ingredients."<p>

He had to carefully control his features as he watched the flash of anger cross Hermione's face and her fists clench at her sides. "Yes Sir" she replied quietly. He would certainly punish her for her actions.

* * *

><p>"What do you mean you've got detention?" Cried Harry and Ron in unison.<p>

"Snape's just being a dick, and in fairness I did fuck up the potion. I just couldn't concentrate during class." Hermione replied.

"Well maybe if you were dressed how you normally do…" Ron muttered under his breath.

"What was that Ron? Jealous I'm getting a bit of attention?" Hermione teased. "Do you miss messing around?" she said laughing.

Harry's face was priceless as Ron shook his head. Hermione and Ron's relationship had been brief, but passionate. Although great friends they just couldn't work as a couple.

"Look, I'm just going to get on with it. He'll probably just make me do lines or something incredibly boring. I'll be back before curfew and I can read through your DADA essay then."

"Fine Hermione, but you really don't deserve it" Harry replied.

* * *

><p>Rushing from her last lesson, Hermione made her way down to the dungeons for her detention with Snape, she just wished she could have had time to change out of her short skirt and too tight shirt. Knocking lightly she entered the potions classroom spotting Snape sat at his desk. "Ahh Miss Granger I want you to take inventory of the ingredients, perhaps you'll appreciate them enough not to waist them next time." He called out to her, not even raising his gaze from the book he had been reading. Hermione glared at him, how dare he not even look at her. She stormed across the classroom to the shelves that lined one side of the room and began the tedious task he had set her.<p>

* * *

><p>Snape smiled to himself at Granger's reaction to his request pleased that he could enrage her so much. But her couldn't help but notice her attire once again, and how her skirt had flapped and rose as she moved across the classroom, showing him even more of her creamy thighs leading up to the curve of her bottom. Snape couldn't help but let his mind wander picturing her beneath him once again, this time bent over his desk. Slowly dragging his fingernails across the backs of her legs, raising goose bumps as he went, eliciting gentle moans from her. As he pushed up her skirt her revealed a pert bottom with only a scrap of material covering her delicious cunt he slowly cupping her mound in his hand her felt her buck at his touch. The warmth was delicious as he leisurely caressed her. He could clearly hear her beg for more in his minds eye, and he would be more than willing to comply with her wishes. Pulling away her knickers to expose her wet pussy he could so clearly imagine how it would feel to dip his fingers into her tight hole and to hear her wanton moans.<p>

As his dick strained against his trousers Snape couldn't help but reach down to relieve himself as Hermione worked across the classroom. He slowly stroked his hard cock under his desk all the while watching her. With each turn he caught glimpses of her breasts and red lace, and when she reached up to higher shelves her skirt rose exposing more thigh to him.

* * *

><p>As Hermione worked she could sense his gaze on her, was perhaps her outfit finally catching his attention? Or could he not trust her enough to perform this simple task? Her stomach tightened at the thought of him finding her attractive, at the thought of him wanting her. She found herself reaching that bit further so to lift her skirt to show off more skin, turning that bit more to accentuate her breasts in the red lace bra. A stifled groan reached her ears, making her knock over a jar. Had she heard that, or was it her imagination? She turned to look at Snape, guilt and lust clearly written across his face. Had she caught him looking at her? "Are you ok Sir?" Hermione called out, "Do you need help with anything?" Her question laced with innuendo.<p>

"I'm fine" Snape replied far to quickly.

Hermione slowly made her way towards her Professor's desk, her pussy getting wet at the thought of Snape's dick. "Are you sure there isn't anything I can't do for you?"

* * *

><p>Hundreds of excuses ran across his mind as Hermione walked across the room to him. None of them could possibly explain why he had his cock in his hand so close to release. So stunned at his actions he had no time to conceal himself from her as she peered over his desk. Her eyes darkened at what she saw though, a small moan escaping her lips. So far removed from the reaction he had expected from her couldn't help but slowly start moving his hand over his cock again. He couldn't look away from her as she subconsciously licked her lips, her eyes trained to his pulsing dick. Snape couldn't believe it when Hermione started moving around his desk, getting closer and closer to him finally dropping to her knees, his cock inches from her face. She finally looked up at him making eye contact as she replaced his hand and gently licked his glistening bell end. Her eyes fluttered shut relishing the taste of his pre-cum, moaning as she engulfed his cock in her warm, wet mouth, slowly bobbing up and down. Snape was in shock at the sensation of his student sucking and licking his cock, the vibrations of her moans bringing him ever closer to release. Reaching out threading his fingers through her curly hair Snape clung to her while she worked her magic, getting him closer and closer to cumming. With a strangled moan Snape's grip on Hermione tightened and he shot his load deep into her mouth. He looked on in wonder as she lapped and drank down all he had to offer.<p>

* * *

><p>Hermione's pussy was positively dripping as she moved away from her Professor's now flaccid cock. Looking up at him she saw for the first time true satisfaction on his face, not a grimace or a sneer. Just absolute satisfaction. She slowly rose from her kneeling position clenching her thighs together, trying to get any pressure to her throbbing clit. Snape grasped her wrist stopping her moving any further away from him. Never breaking eye contact he reached out his other hand and slowly traced across her thighs to her core. At the first touch of his hand on her cunt Hermione moaned deeply and used all her strength to stay standing. Her breath hitched as he moved her knickers aside and slid a slender finger deep into her tight hole "You're so fucking wet" Snape murmured, mostly to himself. Gradually gaining pace he added another finger with ease, never letting go of her wrist with his other hand. Twisting his fingers he brought his thumb up to Hermione's clit and expertly brought her to climax all over his hand. Hermione could all but cry out at his ministrations, her head pulled back exposing her flushed chest, heaving bosom and slender neck.<p>

* * *

><p>Snape gradually removed his fingers from her still quivering cunt and released her wrist from his grasp amazed at what had transpired. He could never imagine her to be so responsive to a man's touch, let alone so skilled at sucking cock. He watched as she controlled her breathing and adjusted her clothing, eventually turning away from him and making her way out of his classroom.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**I just want to quickly say how happy the response to my first bit of writing made me. I couldn't help but continue their story…**

* * *

><p>"What's that Hermione?" Ron questioned over the breakfast table.<p>

"Huh?" replied Hermione, still half asleep.

"The bruise on your wrist?"

As she glanced down a flush sprang up across her cheeks, remembering the night before. Her wrist had clear marks where Snape had clung to her.

"Erm... I'm not sure where that came from. It doesn't hurt."

As her classes progressed throughout the day Hermione would find herself gently holding her wrist, her fingertips gliding over the marks he had left on her. Looking down at it she could almost feel him again, his fingers plunging into her. Shaking her head she walked along the corridors to her final lesson in a daze, unaware of the man watching her movements.

* * *

><p>Pacing the halls of Hogwarts for much of day, Snape couldn't shake the memory of Hermione's lips wrapped around his cock. He had to have her and nothing would stop him. He had seen her as she walked down the corridor near the dungeons, oblivious to those around her. Still in her too short skirt and too tight shirt he could trace the contours of her body, his imagination flashing images of her writhing under him. But how could he get her into such a compromising position? Granted she had initiated the night before, but how to present himself to her now?<p>

Returning to his office he sat behind his desk with the greatest of intentions to mark his students work, but after only a few nonsensical attempts at answering the assignment he had set his mind began to wander. Those pink lips gliding aver his dick, and her tight cunt clenching around his fingers. Groaning he felt his dick harden, straining against his trousers. He was a grown man lusting after a schoolgirl.

KNOC KNOCK

"Fuck" Snape muttered under his breath. Trying to rearrange himself he made his way to the door.

* * *

><p>She had to see him, speak to him. She couldn't just ignore what had happened the night before. So she quietly made her way towards his office working out in his mind what she could say to him. What could she possible say to him? How could he make him tough her again?<p>

KNOCK KNOCK

Fidgeting with the hem of her skirt Hermione waited. As the door opened she raised her eyes up to the man she had been lusting after, noting his dilated pupils and slight flush on his usually pale skin.

"Miss Granger?" whispered Snape. "What are you doing here?" his tone becoming more confident.

"Well Professor," Hermione's own tone sultry, "I have a slight problem."

"You'd better come into my office then."

Snape couldn't believe his luck, was she truly here? Offering herself to him, as it appeared she was?

"I have this bruise you see, and I can't really go to Madam Pompfrey to heal it. She may ask to many questions." Hermione said quietly, slowly holding out her wrist.

* * *

><p>He could see clearly the marks across her wrist, marks which he had given her. A smile danced across his lips at the memory. Stepping towards her his senses were assaulted, her sent filling his nose. His eyes trailed across her face and down her body. He could hear her breathing hitching in anticipation. He longed to taste her.<p>

"I'm sorry about that."

"Don't be. Don't be sorry about anything that happened. Just make me feel better." Hermione replied, her eyes fluttering and her words laced with longing.

At this point Snape was mere centimetres from Hermione, his erection pressing tightly against the fabric of his trousers. Leaning into her he captured her lips, eliciting a sweet moan. She fell into his arms, feverishly returning his kiss her tongue gliding against his. Gently nipping at his bottom lip she backed away from him. Gazing into his eyes she moved towards his desk and sat upon it, waiting for him to follow her. Placing himself between her open thighs he slowly opened each button along her shirt, his hands ghosting against her skin. Leaning down to kiss her chest, and along her neck she made such wonderful noises his dick twitch in anticipation. As if she could sense his impatience he felt Hermione trail her hand down his chest to his belt buckle, scrambling to open it she finally dipped her hand into his trouser grasping his pulsing cock.

Pausing his ministrations on her neck to simply feel her stroking his manhood he couldn't believe his luck. How could she be so good at this?

* * *

><p>Just as Hermione had began she stopped, placing her delicate hands on Snape's chest she pushed him away. Confusion flashed across his features. Smirking slightly she simply removed her shirt and bra, and shimmied out of her skirt. Left sitting on his desk in a tiny thong she raised an eyebrow waiting for Snape to respond.<p>

"I need you to be naked." Hermione whispered. "Then I need you to fuck me."

Struggling to comply quickly enough, Hermione watched as Snape jumped into action. Finally undressing himself his erection glistening with pre-cum and jutted out proudly. Hermione could feel that her cunt was slick with arousal, reading to be plunged into.

* * *

><p>Snape bridged the gap between them, ripping her panties off of her, too impatient now to wait. Placing his hands either side of her his once again took her lips in his and passionately kissed her. Her could feel the tip of his cock nudging against her wet cunt. Moving closer he pushed her down and brought her legs up, giving easy access to her tight hole. In one swift moment he plunged deep into her making her cry out. He watched her as he pumped in and out of her, her eyes tightly closed, revelling in the sensations he was causing. The noises she made spurring him to move faster, and deeper into her sweet hole. Getting closer and closer to his own release he reached between them to rub her clit, making her jerk and writhe beneath him just as he had imagined. Feeling her tighten around him, he followed her into ecstasy, their bodies melded together glistening with sweat.<p>

* * *

><p>As her orgasm pulsed through she looked up at her Professors face, his own release contorting his face, as she had never seen it before. He almost looked at peace, the deep frown that usually adorned his feature gone. Both breathing deeply, she was amazed at how he had made her feel. Slowly, she watched him open his eyes and slightly moved away from her. Stealing one more kiss Hermione rose up from his desk and slipped away from him.<p>

"Thank you." She said to him, a smile playing at her lips.

She gathered her clothes, dressing slowly as he stood there, proudly naked.

"I should go."

Fully dresses, if a little dishevelled Hermione moved to leave her Professor's office, glancing back at him she knew she'd never find such an exquisite lover again.


End file.
